


The Prank

by NattyBoyTM



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyBoyTM/pseuds/NattyBoyTM
Summary: Kyle and Heidi get back together, and decide to get revenge on Cartman. Cuz why not?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner
Kudos: 4





	1. Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea I had, and have decided to try out. So don’t be surprised if this never sees the light of day.  
> Although, if you’re reading this, that means it HAS seen the light of day.  
> So it’s kinda pointless writing this. But I’m to stubborn to go back and change it, so screw it…

It had been a few months since Heidi had broken up with Cartman, and she was trying to get back in shape.  
And she had done a good job, she was still a bit chubby, but then who isn’t? (me, I’m as skinny as a skeleton)

She was going to visit Kyle, and see if he was interested in getting back together.  
She assumed he would be, coz, he’s Kyle. But it had been him who’d been tormented by Cartman over the years,  
so she wanted to make sure he was ready.

She approached the Broflovski’s door, and knocked.  
After a few seconds, Kyle’s father Gerald answered the door.

“Oh, hello Heidi!” He greeted her, with a friendly smile on his face.

“Hello Mr. Broflovski!”

“Oh no please, call me “Gerald”.” He requested.

“Gerald?”

“Yes Heidi?”

“Can I talk to Kyle?” She asked.

“Of course you can! He’s in his room, go on up!”

She entered the house and Gerald closed the door behind her.  
She always liked Kyle’s father, he was always a lot more friendly than his mother,  
who (and she hated to use one of Cartman’s expressions, but in this case, it fits rather well), was a total bitch.

Kyle was sat at his computer, playing World of Warcraft (probably), when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in!” He said without taking his eyes off the screen.

He heard the door open and then close, and then a sweet voice say: “Kyle…”.

He turned around to see Heidi, who had been about 3 foot wider the last time he had seen her.

“Heidi!” He said as he got down from his chair and gave her a hug. “You look great!”

“Well I’ve still got a bit left.” She said jokingly, looking down.

“Well I just think it makes you look cuter.” He said, immediately falling back in love with her.

“Soo…” She started. “I was thinking…”

“Yes!” He interrupted.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, to whatever you were gonna say.”

“I was gonna say, do you maybe wanna, y’know, get back together?”

“Mmhm…” He mumbled awkwardly.

“Does that mean yes?”

“Yes! Of course it means yes!”

They hugged again, and Kyle awkwardly (and I mean, REALLY feckin’ awkwardly), kissed her.


	2. Partners in Crime

“Soo…” Kyle began. “I was thinking, we get revenge on Cartman.”

“But what revenge could be equal to what he has done?” Asked Heidi.

“Well, I don’t know about “equal”. But I think, we should pull the greatest prank, that has ever been pulled.”

“What kind of prank?”

“We, are gonna scare him out of town!”

“Well, that does seem like it would be fun.”

“So it’s agreed?”

“Sure, agreed!”

So together, Kyle and Heidi came up with a fool proof plan to prank Cartman.

They spent the following 2 weeks, spying on Cartman and his mother,  
making notes of the times they were in, and the times they were out.

The next order of business, was finding somebody trustworthy, who could be their partner in crime.  
They didn’t really NEED a partner in crime, but it would probably be a good idea to have one, just in case.

So, they started to make a list of people they thought they could trust.  
After a few traded secrets, and a few rewrites, they had a good collection of possible candidates.

First on the list, was Stan.  
Kyle rang the doorbell, and after a few minutes, Stan answered.

“What took you so long?” Asked Kyle.

“Oh. Hey Kyle! Hey Heidi!”

“Well?”

“Huh?”

“What took you so long?”

“Oh, that. I was asleep.”

Heidi looked at her watch.

“It’s 2 o’clock in the afternoon!” She said, shocked.

“It’s also Saturday.” Stan replied. “Anyway, what do you want?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to help us prank Cartman?” Kyle asked.

“You’re gonna prank Cartman?”

“Yes.”

“And you think that’s a good idea?”

“What could go wrong?”

“Well, for example: Cartman could find out, and then kill you both.”

“Cartman wouldn’t kill us.”

“Oh, he would. If you got him angry enough.”

“Well what could get him THAT angry?”

“Oh, I dunno… a prank perhaps?”

“Well we’re still gonna do it.” Kyle said, angrily.

“Oh, go ahead! Just don’t get me involved.” Stan said, shutting the door.

Now that Stan was off the list, next up was Kenny. Kyle knocked on Kenny’s door, and he answered.

“Hey Kyle!”

“Hey Kenny! I was wondering, if you would like to help me…”  
He leaned in closer to avoid anyone else hearing. “…prank Cartman?”

“What kind of prank?” Asked Kenny.

“An epic prank.”

Kenny thought for a moment.

“I’m in!”


	3. The Plan

“So…” Kenny started. “What are we actually doing?”

He, Heidi, and Kyle were in Kyle’s room, sitting around a map.

“Well. First, we need to pick a time when Cartman is home, but his mom isn’t.” Kyle said.

Heidi checked the list. “Every 8 AM on a Sunday, she goes shopping for roughly an hour and a half.”

“Wow. She’s up early.”

Heidi dropped the list in astonishment.

“Why is it that everyone in this town stays in bed until practically the day after!?” She asked.

“Because we like, to lie in, for, like, a while, and stuff…” Kenny mumbled.  
(Although the real answer was that they were all just too lazy to get up.)

“Anyway.” Kyle continued. “Then you, Kenny, go into Cartman’s house and distract him,  
while me and Heidi set up a fake dummy of you in the road, which will later in the plan, be hit by a car.”

“How do I distract him.” Kenny asked.

“I don’t know, talk to him or something!”

“Also…” Heidi interrupted. “You’re completely fine with the idea of a dummy of you being hit by car?”

“Well, better than the real me being hit by a car again.”

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t think of it like that.”

“Then.” Kyle continued. “You tell Cartman to… what do you mean “again”?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been hit by a car hundreds of times!”

“And you didn’t think to tell us?”

“You were there most of the time! Anyway, why does it matter?”

“Because, we could have you hit by the car instead! It would be way more realistic!” Kyle said jokingly.

“Well, if you think it would help…” Kenny said, apparently fine with dying for a prank.

“Oh wait no…” Kyle began. “We can’t have you die. We need you later on.”

“Aww, that’s a shame.” Kenny said, not realising Kyle was trying to make a joke.

Although, it was often difficult to joke with Kenny, because he had gotten so used to dying,  
he would often not realise that you are making a joke.  
For instance, in the sentence: “Oh, how on earth could we stop that train,  
I know! Let’s throw Kenny in front of it!” To which he would jump in front of the train,  
splattering his mortified friends with his blood, and not even stopping the train, because, it’s a f*cking train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably prouder of this chapter than I should be.


End file.
